Berkut/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Berkut (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned *"I am Berkut. Someday I shall stand atop the Rigelian Empire. You should thank the gods I'm here with you now." Home *"Why should I swallow my pride and fraternize with commoners? This is nothing less than total humiliation!" *"I have honed my skills unceasingly since my youth. As next in line for the imperial throne, it is my duty. I take pride in the power I've worked so hard for." *"Beavering away on another task? You're a diligent creature, no doubt of that. You'd make a fine servant." *"You there. Show me to a jeweler. Not for myself, I'll have you know. Not that I owe you an explanation!" *"What am I doing? I'm polishing a ring, obviously. It's... none of your concern. Begone! Now!" *"Who has the temerity to send me on errands? Oh, none other than Friend." (Greeting from friend) *"Oh, it's you. Such a restless creature you are. It's undignified. Be calm, and sit down for a moment, at least. After so many battles, I can see that you have some skill as a leader. Though it pains me, I must admit it. On my return to Rigel, you could even join my forces as a commander. What say you? Hah! That "no" was both quick and firm. Of course, that's the answer I expected from you. Just be glad this is not Rigel. Your head would be rolling on the floor right now. Oh, well... The fate of a great man is to have no one he might call a friend. But you... Is that what you are to me? Perhaps." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen *"Ugh. What are you doing?" *"Again? How infantile." *"Enough of that. State your purpose, if you have one." *"My uncle is owed all of the respect in the world." *"I must gather my might. I will need it." *"I will rule Valentia in due course." *"You do intrigue me. I should keep my eye on you." Map *"All right." *"Hmpf." *"I'll do it." Level up *"Hah! Now you understand what I'm made of." (5-6 stats up) *"I expected better." (3-4 stats up) *"I refuse to accept this!" (1-2 stats up) *"Wise choice. You may have earned a little of my respect..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Meet your end!" *"Die, worm!" *"Know your damn place!" *"Be gone from my sight!" Defeat *"Never..." Berkut (Darkness Within) Summoned * "Hah! I am Berkut! I shall end all things...with Duma's supreme power!" Home * "All this time! All the effort! What has it all been for?! Tell me, Uncle... Duma... Someone...TELL ME!" * "You ask me of my...home? I have nothing of the sort. Even Rigel is now forever beyond my grasp..." * "Ah, the summoner-savior... Tell me, do you see the strings commanding you to dance to liars' songs?" * "If you thirst for power, give all you are to Duma. Your love, your hate, your past—everything!" * "Have you seen Rinea? I'm looking for her... Rinea! Where have you gone?! Please, answer me..." * "So, you are Kiran? You will be sacrificed to Duma, as Friend commands." (Greeting from friend) * "You, summoner...how pitiful you are. To the people of this world, you are little more than a walking sacrifice. They praise you as a savior, but once your usefulness has run its course, they will cast you aside... Of course, you struggle with the idea. You want to tell me how wrong I am. Your naivety is plain on your face. You see only the surface of things. Beneath, the world is cruel—everyone hides their true intentions. Someday, you will realize the truth as I have... When that day comes, I will relish the regret on your face... Hah!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "If you wish to be burned by Duma's flame, then by all means... Touch me once more." * "Do you not know who I am? I am Rigel's next emperor! Hahaha!" * "Did you just utter the name Alm? Never speak that name again!" * "Valentia... This country... Everything! I'll see it all aflame!" * "Rinea... Where are you? Where did you go? Oh, Rinea..." * "I wished to become emperor... I wished to be a king for all of Valentia, and to see a smile upon Rinea's face..." * "Kriemhild shall claim your life one day. Heh... Are you looking forward to it?" Map * "The end." * "What?" * "I will kill." Level Up * "Hah! Very good... This can only be a blessing from Duma!" (5-6 stats up) * "Bow before Duma's power!" (3-4 stats up) * "Have...even the gods forsaken me?!" (1-2 stats up) * "Show me the enemy. I will use my new power to eradicate them!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll kill you." * "By Duma's power!" * "Look at me!" * "Die, die, DIE!" Defeat * "My power..." Berkut (A Splendid Soiree) Summoned * "Berkut is my name. You've got some nerve, dragging me here today! You had better entertain me." Home * "My uncle, the emperor, does not hold with festivities such as these. Though we shan't let that bother us, shall we?" * "Even in Rigel, this time of year has perfect weather to go outside. It's no wonder the rabble rouses itself, eh?" * "Don't tell me you're already worn out! Train every day, and you'll see results both on and off the battlefield." * "Rinea said she'd not mind if I danced with you? That girl's heart is open to all. Very well! Take my hand." * "Me? I'm window shopping. Come and look at these hair clips. Tell me— which shows superior craftsmanship?" * "Come—Friend would see you dance! What are you waiting for?" (Greeting from friend) * "Unlike his older brother the emperor, my father was a kind, gentle man. He passed ere I was 10 years old. My mother smiled often when I was small. I remember it well... Oh, they'd argue, to be sure, but soon I'd see them dancing together in the great hall. I did not yet understand marriage. Still, I knew I wanted someone who'd dance like that with me. When I first met Rinea, she told me she loved to dance. It was as if... Well... I see that I've said too much. Now take that silly grin off of your face." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Why do you rest?" * "You should be honored." * "They have not written music I cannot dance to. Mind you, nothing less should be expected of the heir to the empire." * "You cannot take even one step? Peasants are so damnably timid!" * "I was reluctant to participate in this frivolity, but I must consider Rinea's feelings toward the matter." * "When I take Rinea's hand in mine, just before the dance... For that brief moment, I can forget my troubles." * "Just this once, I shall dance with you. It shall be a story you tell your grandchildren!" Map * "Let me have my fun." * "How clumsy." * "I'll show you how it's done." Level Up * "Swept you off your feet, did I? Ha-hah!" (5-6 stats up) * "They have not written music I cannot dance to." (3-4 stats up) * "Clumsy oaf! You couldn't lead your partner if your lowly life depended upon it." (1-2 stats up) * "Well, I suppose I could honor you with a dance. Just this once..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Off tempo!" * "Hmph. Clodhopper." * "I'll make you dance." * "Are you captivated?" Defeat * "I can hear the music..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes